Crónicas Ninja Un Destino Incierto
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado; él destino decidió separarlos por un tiempo. Quizás sus caminos se vuelvan a unir, pero para eso, deberán suceder muchas cosas, porque ambos son ninjas, porque ambos son guerreros, porque ya no son solo ellos, ya no es solo su destino el que esta en juego, sino el de muchas personas... ItaBura. SasuBura. Y varias parejas más...


Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está en _**Negrita Cursiva**_ es un recuerdo  
Es todo, nos leemos abajo…

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tres Años Después**

_**La sangre de ambos guerreros se mezclaba en él charco de sangre que se encontraba en el suelo a sus pies. La cercanía era mucha. La joven inclinó su rostro un poco, logrando que sus labios quedaran cerca del oído del joven… **_

_**-Sasuke, yo… lo siento… yo…- susurró la joven, al oído del menor, diciéndole algo, algo más, una pequeña frase en un quedo susurró, susurro que murió cuando se separó del chico…**_

/·\

Abrió de golpe los ojos, ubicando el lugar en el que se encontraba, recordando que estaba en el mismo lugar en el cual había estado desde hacía ya 3 años: La guarida de Orochimaru.

Gruñó bajo, dándose cuenta solo hasta ese instante, de que había despertado agitado, como en muchas otras ocasiones, cómo cada noche en que el sueño de aquel día se repetía. Era incapaz de descansar; simplemente no podía dormir, y cuando lo hacía, soñaba con la joven que alguna vez amó.

Pesadamente se levantó de la cama, se quitó su ropa de dormir y entró al baño que había en su habitación, metiéndose bajo la regadera de inmediato, abriendo la llave de esta, tomando una ducha de agua prácticamente helada para despejar su mente de aquel sueño.

"Eso… no pasó" se repitió mentalmente, al recordar las últimas palabras de la chica, palabras que apenas había escuchado pero que juraba que habían sido una alucinación, y quizá si era así.

Luego de unos minutos de aclarar sus pensamientos, salió de la regadera y se vistió con rapidez, portando la ropa que su nuevo maestro le había dado, siendo muy distintiva a la que solía usar cuando estaba en la hoja.

"Konoha…" pensó el jovencito, recordando la última vez que vio la aldea, que fue por la noche cuando escapó del hospital con Kabuto. Aún recordaba aquella noche, y los sucesos que le siguieron, así como la noticia que Kabuto le dio unos días después:

_-Kakashi sigue vivo-_

Esas tres palabras fueron otra pequeña explosión de odio para el niño, quien en la noche de aquella noticia, no durmió por estar entrenando, desfogando toda la ira que sentía en entrenamiento. Simplemente, él quería muerto al Hatake, pues fue quien más daño le hizo, luego de Bura claro está.

Bufó bajo, llegando a la oscura cocina, encontrando a Kabuto guardando algunas cosas en una alacena, seguramente ya había terminado su desayuno.

-Te levantaste temprano- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa el peligris, sin escuchar respuesta alguna, cosa que no le sorprendía.

-Desayuna pronto, Lord Orochimaru dijo que hoy tú entrenamiento comenzaría más temprano- informó Kabuto, saliendo de la cocina sin decir más, mientras que Sasuke sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador y daba inicio a su desayuno, para que tan solo quince minutos más tarde, ya estuviera en camino al patio de entrenamiento, o eso antes de ser interrumpido por una molesta vocecita melosa…

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Karin, corriendo hacia donde el Uchiha, abrazándolo por la espalda, tallando su mejilla en la espalda del chico, haciéndolo gruñir con fastidio.

-Ay vamos, Sasuke —dijo al separarse y tomar del brazo al chico— No estés de mal humor, mejor dime ¿Cómo amaneció mi lindo novio?- preguntó melosa la joven, pegándosele al azabache, robándole un beso en los labios, beso que no fue correspondido, pues Sasuke movió su rostro hacia otro lado, rompiendo el beso sin corresponderlo, en realidad nunca correspondía.

-Basta, Karin- habló fríamente el ojinegro, soltándose del agarre de la chica, reiniciando su camino hacia el patio de entrenamiento, escuchando e ignorando un suspiro por parte de la pelirroja, quien le siguió de cerca.

-No entiendo porque te comportas así; somos novios, recuerda que fuiste tú quien me pidió que fuera tú novia- dijo la ojiroja, prendándose de nuevo del brazo del joven, quien afiló su mirada sobre ella y sin miramientos movió con brusquedad su brazo, tirando así al suelo a la joven Uzumaki.

-Y te recuerdo que sí eres mi novia es solo porque me ayudarás a restablecer el Clan Uchiha, no más, solo me servirás para eso, así que deja tu circo- sentenció Sasuke sin consideración alguna, sin preocuparle la chica ni sus sentimientos, solo recalcándole él por qué la convirtió en su novia, continuando su camino después de aquello.

Karin se cruzó de brazos en el suelo, con los ojos algo cristalizados por la respuesta tan cruel por parte de su novio, pero suspirando pocos segundos después, poniéndose de pie.

"Al menos seré la madre de tus hijos, y… quien sabe; tal vez llegues a amarme" pensó con esperanza la joven pelirroja, sonriendo bobamente mientras corría tras del chico para ver como entrenaba…

\·/

/·\Lejos de allí/·\

\·/

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, removiéndose en la cama con cansancio, sintiendo como le abrazaban de la cintura por la espalda.

-Itachi, ya es tarde. Hay que levantarnos- susurró sin ánimo alguno, mirando de reojo al chico que era quien le abrazaba.

-Lo sé, pero cómo aún es temprano, y yo no fui quien tuvo pesadillas anoche, me levantaré, tú duerme un poco más- respondió el Uchiha, besando la frente de su novia, arropándola un poco, sonriéndole levemente, dejando ver que ya se encontraba vestido, solo faltaba que se pusiera su capa de Akatsuki, cosa que haría cuando saliera de la habitación.

-Está bien- aceptó sin discutir Bura, sonriéndole al chico y acomodándose de nuevo en la cama, intentando dormir un poco más…

Desde hacía tres años que la joven no dormía bien. La culpa, la tristeza, el verse alejada de sus amigos y su aldea, todo, todo le estaba haciendo mal. No podía dormir bien porque venían pesadillas a su mente, torturándola repetidas veces, por lo cual, había veces en que no podía dormir sin alguien a su lado, y debido a esto, salía de su habitación en plena madrugada, para colarse en la habitación de su novio y dormir con él; Itachi recibía bien a la joven, sabiendo que tenía pesadillas, procurando darle protección y algo de confort para que descansara, pero contadas eran las ocasiones en que veía que la chica durmiera profundamente.

-Descansa…- susurró el Uchiha, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia, quien le sonrió y cerró los ojos, rogando por dormir en paz aunque sea solo unos minutos.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y tomó su capa de Akatsuki, poniéndosela mientras notaba que su compañero Kisame ya se había levantado, o quizá ni había dormido ahí. Últimamente el espadachín de la niebla no dormía en la habitación, y tal vez se debía a la presencia de la joven Brief, quien repetidamente amanecía con él pelinegro a causa de sus pesadillas.

El moreno salió de la habitación en silencio, llegando de la misma forma a la cocina, viendo como en la mesa se encontraban Konan y Sasori, la kunoichi desayunaba y el pelirrojo arreglaba una marioneta.

-Buenos días- saludó neutral el Uchiha, sentándose a desayunar también, escuchando como sus saludos eran correspondidos con la misma neutralidad por los otros dos.

Algunos minutos pasaron, en los cuales, el lugar seguía en total silencio, pese a que dos ninja desayunaban y otro más hacía reparaciones a su marioneta, aunque siendo precisamente ninjas, el andar y actuar sigilosamente era algo normal en ellos.

-¿De nuevo tuvo pesadillas?- preguntó de la nada Konan, mirando de reojo al joven moreno, este le miro también de reojo, guardando silencio, siendo eso respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de la kunoichi.

-Si sigue así: enfermará; no se necesita ser médico para saber eso- murmuró la ojiámbar, fijando ahora sí sus pupilas en el chico frente a ella, este ni se inmuto, pues el mismo sabía y temía que la joven Brief se enfermara por no descansar como era debido.

Sasori solo escuchaba la conversación sin prestar demasiada atención, aunque sinceramente, la presencia de aquella sayayin se le hacía agradable, debido a que la chica era silenciosa, tranquila y puntual en todo. Sí, no le molestaba que la chica estuviera en aquella organización, solo le extrañaba él porqué de que Pein la aceptará sin demasiados problemas.

-Lo sé- murmuró en respuesta Itachi, dando un suspiro mientras recogía lo que había usado una vez que terminó de desayunar, estando por salir de allí con rumbo a buscar a Kisame, pero…

-Ten- dijo Konan, lanzándole un pequeño frasco al poseedor del sharingan, quien atrapó el frasco sin dificultad alguna, mirando unas pequeñas capsulas que se encontraban dentro del transparente frasco.

-Que tome una por las noches, tal vez pueda dormir mejor así —explicó—, y… tú también puedes tomarlas- sugirió la ninja origami, sabiendo que el Uchiha tampoco dormía bien, pero en su caso no eran pesadillas, sino insomnio, en parte por su propia enfermedad y en parte por velar los sueños de Bura.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro el pelinegro, enviándole una muy pequeña mirada de agradecimiento a la peliazul, saliendo ya del lugar, poniéndose a buscar a su compañero para hablar con él…

\·/

/·\···/·\

\·/

-¿Entonces tendremos el permiso para buscar a Bura?- cuestionó Vegeta, quien se encontraba sentado junto con Trunks, ambos frente a Tsunade.

-Sí, los consejeros consideraron que es mejor que ustedes la busquen, ya que nuestros Anbu no han tenido suerte en su búsqueda- contestó seriamente la rubia.

Durante todo ese tiempo, nadie pudo salir a buscar a Bura, ni Vegeta, ni Trunks, ni Kakashi, ni Anko, y mucho menos Tsunade. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, al fin los consejeros les concederían un permiso especial a los dos sayayines para que iniciaran la búsqueda de la jovencita, aunque… Aún había un detalle que no le gustó para nada a la Hokage.

-Si nosotros salimos, hay más probabilidades de encontrarla- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza el joven sayayin, queriendo recuperar ya a su hermana.

Solo por un momento, la esperanza volvió a los dos sayayines, pero el preocupado e inconforme rostro de la Senju no les daba mucha seguridad de que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó Trunks, mirando interrogante a la mujer, cosa que también hacía el príncipe sayayin.

La Godaime cerró los ojos, mientras ponía sus brazos en el escritorio, recargando los codos en él, juntando sus manos en puño frente a su rostro, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos, pero ésta vez con una mirada mucho más triste de lo que ya había tenido durante esos tres años.

-Los consejeros les darán el permiso, pero… Hay una clausula en el trato. Cuando encuentren a Bura, tienen la estricta orden de llevársela a su mundo y ahora que la máquina dimensional ha sido reparada: Deberán cerrar el portal, finalizar la conexión entre su mundo y el nuestro… Para siempre- explicó Tsunade, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Trunks, quien estaba por objetar algo, pero se vio silenciado por una mirada de advertencia de su padre.

-Me parece justo. Este mundo y el nuestro jamás debieron unirse. El portal se cerrara en cuanto tengamos a Bura, y jamás nos volveremos a ver- sentenció Vegeta, dejando aún más sorprendido a su hijo, pero ante lo hablado, el joven sayayin ya solo dio un suspiro resignado, ya que en realidad el ya no perdía nada sí se cerraba el portal, pues ya no estaba con Shizune, aunque la había perdonado, ya no había una relación entre ambos, ahora solo le preocupaba lo que fuera a pasar cuando encontraran a su hermana.

Por otra parte, la Senju no quería esa separación, sencillamente no se imaginaba no volver a saber nada de Bura, no saber si estaba bien, si estaba mal; la chica era como su hija, pero bien sabía que aunque rogará e implorara, esa decisión estaba tomada: En cuanto Vegeta y Trunks recuperaran a Bura… Adiós para siempre.

/·\

Varios pasos se escuchaban por el bosque que daba a la entrada de Konoha…

-Oh… pero sí son… ustedes- exclamó uno de los dos centinelas que cuidaban las puertas, sonriendo al ver de nuevo a esas tres personas llegando.

-Sí, somos nosotros…- respondió con una sonrisa Jiraiya, mirando como Naruto tomaba de la mano a Hinata y la jalaba, comenzando a correr.

-¡Andando, Hinata! ¡Es hora de ver a todos!- gritó hiperactivo y feliz el rubio, haciendo reír a la Hyuga, quien corrió con él, adentrándose en la aldea rápidamente, sacándole una pequeña risa al Sannin.

-Jóvenes- murmuró sonriendo el sabio de los sapos, caminando con calma, siguiendo a la pareja.

\·/

/·\Corporación Capsula/·\

\·/

Bulma tomaba el Té en compañía de Milk, Maron, Videl y Pan. Las mujeres trataban de animar a la Brief, quien se encontraba en casi depresión al no saber nada de su hija en tanto tiempo.

-Ya la encontrarán, lo veras- trató de animar Milk, sonriendo comprensiva, pues ella entendía lo que era no saber nada de un hijo en un largo tiempo.

La peliazul suspiró, en realidad esas palabras las estaba escuchando desde hacía tres años, y aún no veía a su hija. Incluso ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza de volverla a ver.

Maron solo tomaba Té y miraba con preocupación a Bulma, bajando la mirada un poco, recordando una conversación que había tenido con Goten hace tres años, cuando recién sucedió la escapada de Bura con Itachi…

_/-\\_

_···|Flash Back|···_

_/-\\_

-¿Siempre supiste que ella te engañaba? ¡¿Y aun así la protegiste!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste?!- gritó Maron, mirando asesinamente al sayayin frente a ella.

Recién todos se habían enterado de lo sucedido, y en cuanto la noticia cayó, Goten había salido de la Corporación, no queriendo escuchar ni saber más de Bura ni de Sasuke, cosa que desde luego extrañó a todos, pero sobre todo a la rubia, quien un rato más tarde, había salido a buscarlo, escuchando unos pequeños susurros que el joven sayayin decía:

_¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? ¿Cómo nos engañaste a todos? Yo… te protegí, Bura, a pesar de tú infidelidad, te quise y te protegí…_

Y debido a estos susurros que la chica escuchó, fue que gritó con furia.  
Goten dio vuelta y miró a la joven que alguna vez fue su novia.

-Maron, por favor, no tengo humor para esto- respondió el chico, aun sin poder asimilar la noticia de la partida de Bura, por lo que se elevó un poco, estando por volar para irse por ahí, pero fue detenido por la joven rubia quien le tomó de la muñeca y con fuerza le jaló, lanzándolo al suelo.

-No, Goten. Mira que yo tampoco estoy de humor, así que no hagas esto más pesado para ambos y explícame de una vez por todas que sabías y que hacías con Bura- sentenció la jovencita, mirando fijamente al sayayin en el suelo, este le miraba con sorpresa por la increíble fuerza que tenía.

El mayor meditó un momento la situación, mientras se ponía de pie y daba un suspiro bajo, decidiéndose a hablar de una vez por todas, al menos con Maron y de paso pedirle sincero perdón por lo que le había hecho.

-Maron, cuando yo tenía mi relación con Bura, hubo un tiempo en el que ella cambió conmigo, yo no sabía que le pasaba, hasta un día en el que…- comenzó a relatar el sayayin, contándole todo lo que había pasado entre él y Bura, incluyendo la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke y el hecho de que estuvo por matar al niño para desquitarse de lo que Bura había hecho con el otro chico Uchiha.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste callar algo así?! ¡Era el hermano de Sasuke con quién Bura te engañaba!- gritó Maron, en verdad no tenía paciencia ni humor para controlar lo que decía, y menos luego de saber que tanto su amiga como el pequeño azabache estaban ahora muy lejos de todos, y sobre todo: el chico odiando a la chica.

-¡Es que yo no sabía! ¡No sabía que ese chico que vi hace años era hermano de Sasuke! No pude verlo de frente, solo vi el escudo del Clan- se defendió Goten, mirando con cierta tristeza y culpa a la chica.

-¡Eso no tenía nada que ver! Tú deber era decirle la verdad a Sasuke, sobre todo porque viste el escudo del Clan Uchiha. Debiste decirle lo que Bura te hizo, y que fue con un Uchiha. No debiste ocultarlo- regañó y protestó la rubia, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por todo lo que había sucedido, incluso por algo más.

Goten negó, sabiendo que haber hablado muy probablemente no hubiera hecho la diferencia, en primer lugar porque Sasuke tenía fe ciega en Bura, y en segundo lugar, porque la sayayin no tenía memoria de aquello, así que lo más seguro era que hubiese negado cualquier cosa que él le dijera al pequeño Uchiha.

-No hubiera servido de nada, Maron —susurró— Además no quería que todos se enterarán de lo que Bura hizo- finalizó en voz baja el chico, escuchando un fuerte bufido de inconformidad por parte de la jovencita.

-Eres un idiota. Debiste decirlo; ¡debiste decir que Bura es una… una mentirosa!- gritó molesta la rubia, aunque no sabía en sí el porqué de su molestia.

-Perdón. Y también quiero que me perdones por haberte mentido, por haber… sido tú novio solo para lastimar a Bura- pidió arrepentido Goten, mirando con culpa a la chica, siendo fulminado por su azul y cristalina mirada.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!- finalizó Maron, dando media vuelta, alejándose del mayor, quien quiso detenerla para hablar, para seguirle pidiendo perdón, pero no había mucho que decir, él la había usado y lastimado así cómo había usado y lastimado a otras chicas, y todo para infantilmente vengarse de Bura por haberlo engañado.

"Sí, eso soy: Un completo idiota" pensó el joven sayayin, mirando con culpa a la chica que se alejaba a paso rápido del lugar.

"Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Maron" concluyó en sus pensamientos, para —después de perder de vista a la chica—, alzar vuelo e irse de ahí…

_/-\\_

_···|Fin Flash Back|···_

_/-\\_

Tres años desde aquella platica, tres años tenía que Maron no había visto a Goten, debido a que sencillamente no podía perdonarle que la usara solo para lastimar en venganza a Bura, y esto a su vez, había generado que la rubia le tomase un rencor a su amiga.

"Yo… la encontraré" pensó decidida la rubia, poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de las otras tres mujeres.

-Me tengo que ir, disculpen- avisó la chica, saliendo del lugar unos segundos después, extrañando a todas, incluso a Pan, quien estuvo por levantarse, pero fue detenida por su madre.

-No, Pan. Deja que Maron se vaya- dijo seriamente Videl, mirando a su joven hija con seriedad, a lo que la chica solo suspiró resignada y miró a Bulma.

-Encontraran a Bura, yo lo sé- animó con una pequeña sonrisa la chica, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la Brief.

-Eso espero, de verdad, eso espero- susurró tristemente Bulma…

\·/

/·\Konoha/·\

\·/

-Pero… Hinata, Naruto, ¡Cuánto han crecido!- dijo animadamente Sakura, corriendo a abrazar a los chicos nombrados, haciéndolos reír a ambos.

-Gracias, Sakura- respondió Hinata, abrazando a la pelirosa, quien sonreía felizmente.

-Ya, todo estará bien ahora que Hinata y yo hemos vuelto- dijo inmensamente alegre el rubio, después de todo: Su carácter no cambiaba con nada.

-Lo sé, Naruto- contestó confiada la Haruno, sintiéndose mejor al estar recibiendo de nuevo a su rubio e hiperactivo compañero y a su tímida amiga Hinata, aunque a simple vista se veía que la chica ya no era tan tímida como antes.

Sakura deshizo el abrazo lentamente, dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven pareja, quienes le sonrieron también, pero no hubo tiempo de decir nada, pues un enorme perro blanco se le lanzó encima a la Hyuga, tirándola al piso y comiéndosela a lengüetazos.

-¡Akamaru ven a…!- llamó cierto joven castaño al llegar corriendo al lugar, encontrándose con Naruto y con Hinata en el suelo con el perro sobre ella aun lamiéndole la cara.

-Pero… ¡Sí son ustedes! —Gritó emocionado— Con razón Akamaru vino corriendo hacia acá- dijo sonriente el castaño.

-Kiba… Entonces… ¿Él…? —Señaló al perro— ¿¡Es Akamaru!?- gritó sorprendido Naruto, obteniendo la atención del blanco perro y de la Hyuga, quien al haber escuchado que ese perro era Akamaru, se dedicó a reír un poco por sus lamidas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Así es bobo, él es Akamaru- respondió sonriendo el Inuzuka, llamando al perro para que se quitara de encima de la chica.

El animal obedeció al instante, por lo que Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Kiba, Akamaru, los extrañé mucho- dijo la ojiluna, acercándose a Kiba y abrazándolo, siendo su abrazo correspondido con algo de sorpresa por el chico, ya que se le hacía extraño que la Hyuga no estuviera tan tímida como de costumbre.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, y Shino, y Kurenai-sensei también- contestó el castaño, separándose de la chica unos segundos después, sonriéndole fraternalmente.

-Imagino que sí- sonrió Hinata, volviendo al lado de Naruto, quien le tomó de la mano, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-¡Vamos a ver a todos!- dijo animado el Jinchuruki de Kyubi, haciendo sonreír a Sakura y Kiba.

"Tan idiota como siempre, pero extrañé su idiotez" pensó feliz Kiba, acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru al subirse en su espalda para que le llevara, mientras que Sakura sonreía feliz.

"Ahora que han vuelto, las cosas mejoraran, lo sé" pensó alegre la Haruno, caminando tras la pareja, comenzando a platicar con ellos.

-Mh… —gruñó— solo ven a sus amigos y se les olvida que tienen maestro y no vienen solos- murmuró Jiraiya con un tic en el ojo, viendo a sus dos alumnos alejarse sin siquiera acordarse de él…

/·\

-¡Neji y Tenten son novios!- gritaron Naruto y Hinata al par, cuando Sakura les contó sobre esa relación que había empezado hace dos años y medio.

-Sí, así es. Hacen muy bonita pareja- sonrió la pelirosa, haciendo que Naruto y Hinata se miraran para luego sonreír y asentir.

-Hinata —llamó Kiba, obteniendo la atención de la nombrada— Te volviste igual de escandalosa que Naruto- hizo notar con un tic nervioso, mirando a su compañera, quien se sonrojó mientras sonreía.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy escandaloso!- gritó el Uzumaki, ganando la mirada de toda la gente que había por esa calle de la aldea.

-No claro que no lo eres- dijo riendo Sakura, viendo a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba, por lo que dejo de reír y puso una amplia sonrisa, acercándose a esas dos personas que se acercaban.

-Shikamaru…- dijo sonriendo la Haruno, abrazándose al chico nombrado, quien sonrió un poco y le acarició la cabeza.

"Tanto amor me mata" pensó Temari, quien venía con Shikamaru.

Ante la extraña escena, Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Kiba en busca de una explicación.

-Ah sí, cuando ustedes se fueron, Shikamaru y Sakura ya eran novios, pero aun no nos decían nada, nos lo dijeron después de su imprevista partida- respondió neutralmente Kiba, sorprendiendo de nuevo a la pareja.

-¡¿Qué tanto pasó mientras nos fuimos?!- gritó confundido el Uzumaki…

/·\

-¿Dentro de cuanto podremos comenzar a buscar a Bura?- cuestiono Vegeta, mirando con cierta molestia a la Hokage, ya que sí desde un principio ellos hubieran buscado a la chica, la hubiesen encontrado en menos tiempo, simplemente perdieron tres años esperando resultados de los incompetentes Anbu —así los llamaba Vegeta—.

-Mañana mismo podrán empezar, pero: Serán acompañados por alguien que conoce las afueras de la aldea- informó la rubia, sorprendiendo a los dos sayayines.

-¿Y quién será esa persona?- preguntó curioso e interesado Trunks, con su vista fija en Tsunade.

La mujer se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta de su oficina, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos sayayines.

-Por una de nuestras mejores ninja, la siguiente en línea de fuerza luego de Bura, una de sus amigas: Misaki Sayuri, o como ustedes la conocen: Yoko- finalizó Tsunade, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a la chica vestida como Anbu, pero con su máscara atada a la cintura, sorprendiendo a los dos sayayines…

* * *

*  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continuara…

* * *

Primer Capítulo de esta nueva historia que es la continuación del FanFic "Un cambio en el corazón de dos guerreros"

Me disculpo por la tardanza, hubo muchos contratiempos, pero bueno, ya está aquí el Fic. Trataré de ponerle continuación una vez a la semana como hacía con el otro FanFic.

Espero su apoyo en esta segunda parte del Fic. Y bueno…  
Ya tengo la pareja de Trunks *-* Pueden tratar de adivinar o especular quien es ;3 pero lo sabrán hasta el… Tercer o Cuarto Capítulo ^^

Bien… ¿Qué les pareció el primer Capítulo? Sé que está algo corto, pero así empecé el otro Fic, con capítulos cortos; ya conforme avance la historia volverán a ser capítulos algo largos n.n

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir…  
¡Espero les haya gustado el Capitulo!  
Les mando Abrazos y Besos de Chocolate. Hasta la próxima…  
Dejen Review bellos lectores, no necesitan estar registrados~

Sayonara~~~~


End file.
